


Dotting

by EvilQueenMarika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dotting Fugaku, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Jelly Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenMarika/pseuds/EvilQueenMarika
Summary: A weekend in the Uchiha main house - featuring a dotting Fugaku, slightly jealous Sasuke, and our cute little Sarada!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 77





	Dotting

Sasuke sighed in disappointment as he watched his father and daughter play in his mother's fairy tale-esque garden. He is completely satisfied with his life right now but the scene in front of him feels somewhat life is unfair.

In the middle of the garden was an expensive-looking set of children's tables and chairs, indulgingly bought by his father, Fugaku. Seated on those chairs were his cute beloved Sarada wearing a cute frilly dress (most likely bought by his mother) and his strict stoic father, or in this case a very dotting grandfather. Their business competitors and their employees would probably die of shock if they saw how the fierce and competitive Fugaku is being wrapped around a girl's little finger.

Aside from the drinking the tea that Sarada clumsily poured on his cup, Fugaku even wore some matching clothes that made them look like they were characters in a children's book (no doubt his mother planned this but how his father agreed is an out of this world concept) and... and... He's actually paying attention to Sarada's ramblings!

"Nee grampy, Papa and Mama don't let me read their books. I find mine too boring... I'm done reading all of my books."

"You can read your Papa and Mama's book when you're old enough. Why don't we go my personal library later and see if I can lend you something there? Or we can go to the bookstore some other time..."

"Do you think if Uncle Shisui would have someone to lovey-dovey with, he would stop bugging everyone? Papa says that Uncle Shisui is always bothering him and he always teases me and likes to make me cry..."

"I'll arrange an arranged marriage or something with him soon. Tell me when he makes you cry next time, I'll put him in his place."

"Do you think I'll ever find someone like Papa? He really loves Mama so so so so much. It would be nice of someone would love me like that too~"

"I really hope that you do. But you're still too young for that. Let Grampy, Papa and Uncle Tachi, shower you with our love first."

* * *

"Life is so unfair," Sakura heard Sasuke mumble. Both of them were sitting on the engawa. Sakura followed Sasuke's line of sight and witnessed how affectionate Fugaku was with Sarada.

"So the bigger brat has finally come out" Sakura thought. She closed the medical journal she was reading and payed attention to her husband.

Fugaku Uchiha was strict and aloof to the core that even his sons were not spared. Sasuke particularly, at some point has suffered because of it. Sakura has been there beside him as he aspired to be the best, to be better than his brother and most of all to have Fugaku's attention. Though Fugaku and Sasuke's relationship now is as best as it can be, Sakura still expected her husband's snarky comments here and there.

"How about I spoil you?" Sakura said and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Really Tsuma? If you really wanna spoil me..." Before Sasuke could even continue, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him an open-mouth kiss.

"Feeling loved now, anata?" Sakura can't help smirking.

"Not yet... How about you try again, Tsuma?" Sasuke replied teasingly. Sakura tried again, this time more intimate and fiery than the previous one.

"Ah! Papa is all over Mama again!" Sarada reacted as she saw her parents give each other an intimate kiss. Fugaku immediately covered the kid's eyes.

"Who would have thought that Sasuke would be this horny? And Sakura too... I thought she could handle this better than my son" Fugaku thought but there's these parts of him that were proud and at the same envious of his son. If he wasn't that prideful, a lot of their family troubles wouldn't exist in the first place and he would have definitely had a much better relationship with his second son.

"Grampy, it's just Mama and Papa kissing. I love seeing them kiss! It means they love each other so much right?!" Sarada said as she tried to peek over her grandfather's hands.

"And besides... Uncle Shisui said that if Mama and Papa keep on being sweety-sweety kissy-kissy with each other, we might have a baby soon!"

"Do you want to have siblings?" The Uchiha patriarch asked. Can't help being curious with the girl's reaction.

"I want to... But not too soon. Since Aunt Mimi and Uncle Tachi just had their baby and I think I still want to be Papa and Mama's only baby for a little longer~"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
